Looking For a Costume
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Koenma and Jasmine go to the mall with Koashura and Kotennyo to look for a Halloween costume for their upcoming Halloween party and they have a little too much fun. KoenmaXOC, KoashuraXKotennyo. Drabble request for tonaku. Ties in with Musical Espionage.


_**Looking for a Costume**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its character being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this story is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **The piece is a drabble request for tonaku dialogue #13 "You look…" "Beautiful, I know. Shall we continue?". Since this drabble is for Koenma and my OC Jasmine, this will take place during the middle of chapter 19 of my multi-chapter fanfic "Musical Espionage". If you haven't checked that or my other pieces out yet, they and the first 18 chapters are all available to read on , AO3, and on my fanfiction side blog, .com.**_

 **Drabble Synopsis:** Koenma and Jasmine go to the mall with Koashura and Kotennyo to look for a Halloween costume for their upcoming Halloween party and they have a little too much fun. KoenmaXOC, KoashuraXKotennyo. Drabble request for tonaku. Ties in with Musical Espionage.

The sounds of awesome pop music, bustling sounds of shoppers, the carousal on the first floor and the food grills from the food court along with the smell of yummy food wafted in the air. Jasmine took a bite from her cheeseburger and washed it down with her water.

She and Koenma were currently at the Mushiori Mall with Koashura and Kotennyo enjoying a relaxing lunch break. Their main objective for today was searching for Halloween costumes to wear during their upcoming Halloween party.

Gulping down some orange soda, Koashura then looked at the three other table occupants, "So where do you guys want to go next?"

Dipping her French fry into her ketchup Jasmine then responded, "We already looked around in some of the stores and tried on sunglasses so, I was kind of hoping we'd head onto the first costume shop here. There's about three so, I think we wouldn't have too much trouble looking for awesome costumes."

Finishing off her cream soda, Kotennyo then came up with a brilliant idea and then suggested, "Why don't we split off for a little bit? Koashura and I can go look around in the costume shop upstairs while you and Koenma can look around at one of the other shops."

Koashura then nodded in agreement at his girlfriend's suggestion, "Great idea Kotennyo."

Kotennyo smiled and kissed Koashura on the cheek and Jasmine asked, "Where do you want to meet?"

Setting her empty paper soda cup on their plastic food tray, Kotennyo responded, "How about we can meet at the costume shop on the second floor?"

Koenma gulped down some of his root beer float, "Fair enough. Jasmine and I can go look around in the costume shop on this floor and we'll meet you guys there."

The four friends then finished off their meal. As they were leaving the food court, Koenma then asked, "So what do you guys want to do after we find our costumes?"

Jasmine thought about it for a moment, "Do you guys want to go to the arcade?"

"Sounds great, we'll meet you guys downstairs." Koashura responded taking Kotennyo's hand and they began to walk towards the mall's glass elevator.

They only waited less than a minute after pushing the button until it arrived and let a group of ordinary humans off. The godly couple stepped onto the elevator and Kotennyo could see that Koashura had a devious look on his handsome face.

She shook her head and asked him, "What is going on in your head?"

Koashura began to snicker, "Are you in the mood for an early Halloween prank?"

Kotennyo gripped onto the straps of her lime green handbag and bit her lip trying not to laugh herself. She just silently nodded yes and once regaining her composure, she asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Koashura then chuckled and began to tell her his plan as they rode the elevator up to the mall's top level. Back with Koenma and Jasmine, they walked down the corridor hand in hand with Jasmine gently guiding Koenma towards the costume shop.

Seeing him getting distracted by the cookie shop they walked passed, Jasmine sweetly giggled and tugged his hand, "Come on Koenma, we can share a big cookie later."

The prince then laughed like a total dork and began to scratch the back of his head, "Sorry about that but, they look and smell so good. Promise?"

Jasmine smiled and stood on her tip toes. She softly kissed his cheek and responded, "Yes my prince, I promise."

Walking a couple more spaces over, they arrived that the first costume shop and walked inside. Koenma and Jasmine let each other's hands go and began to search the clothing racks full of costumes to see if they could find any they would like to wear.

"Hey Jasmine."

Hearing her lover's voice being slightly muffled by something, Jasmine turned to find that Koenma was wearing a chicken mask. She began to giggle, "Are you dressing up as a chicken?"

Koenma began to giggle as well. He only responded by flapping his arms and clucking like a chicken. Jasmine burst out laughing and she asked again, "Are you Koenma?"

Koenma stopped and removed the mask, "Nah, I just wanted to make you laugh with this."

Still giggling, Jasmine then looked at the racks and pick up a mask too, she then put it on. Koenma started laughing thinking she looked very silly in it. Jasmine then removed the mask, "This thing looks so damn cheap."

Still chuckling, Koenma nodded in agreement, "It does." He picked up another silly looking mask, "How about this one?"

Jasmine giggled again and nodded, "Very much so."

The prince then put it back still laughing. They walked down the rows of costumes and Jasmine sighed with disappointment, "Wow, I can't believe this place doesn't have anything good this year."

Koenma couldn't help but, agree with her, "I know, the humans who made these costumes and masks in here just don't really seem to care about how ridiculous they look."

"Do you want to leave and share a cookie before we go to the one downstairs?"

Koenma thought about it for a moment and nodded, "Yeah I would like that."

They left the costume shop hand in hand and walked over to the cookie shop. As promised, Jasmine bought a big cookie which was in the shape of a pumpkin with green and orange frosting for her and Koenma to share.

Taking a bite from the cookie, Koenma smiled, "This is pretty good."

Breaking off a piece, Jasmine sweetly smiled, "Right? They're the best cookie shop in this mall."

Finishing off the big piece he broke off and swallowing it, Koenma then kissed her cheek in gratitude and asked, "Are the ones in Anchorage, Alaska the same way?"

At his question and stepping onto the down escalator that led to the mall's second level, Jasmine turned around and lovingly gazed at him, "Yeah but, they are even better. How about the next time we go to Alaska, we'll share a big moose cookie and have some hot chocolate with it?"

"Sounds wonderful, I would like that."

Finally at the bottom of the escalator, Jasmine finished off her piece of cookie and deposited their trash into the garbage bin by the lingerie store. Koenma looked at the window and blushed gazing at the lacey red lingerie set that was on display, thinking of how Jasmine would look sexy wearing it.

He then shook his head trying to get back to their main objective. Seeing his reaction, Jasmine then laughed, "See something interesting?"

Blushing even redder, Koenma silently nodded, "Yeah. Let's keep on going to the costume shop."

Still giggling at her loving boyfriend's awkwardness, Jasmine gently took his hand and proceeded to lead him to the second costume shop. They only walked a few shops down until they found it. Walking into the costume shop, Koenma and Jasmine looked around hoping to spot Koashura and Kotennyo who agreed to meet them there.

"Jasmine, do you see Koashura and Kotennyo?"

The young demon hunter shook her head, "No I do not. They said they'd meet us here."

The lovers stood at the shop's entrance waiting patiently for ten minutes but, Koashura and Kotennyo still hadn't shown up. Koenma let out a loud sigh in annoyance, "They're still not here yet."

Getting annoyed too, Jasmine gripped the straps of her black and white handbag, "Yeah, I don't want to stand here and wait for them all day. I guess in the mean time, do you want to look around?"

"Sure."

Minutes later Koenma sat patiently waiting for Jasmine to emerge from the dressing room. He was really looking forward to seeing her wearing the lovely princess gown they found for her. This search for a costume was a lot more fun and successful than the one on the third floor. The costumes they found were of higher quality and a whole lot less cheesy and silly.

Finally Jasmine stepped out wearing a lovely purple princess gown that brought out the color of her lovely dark brown eyes. Gazing at his psychic lover, Koenma's pale cheeks flushed pink.

Gauging his reaction, Jasmine sweetly chuckled, "Well, what do you think?"

Finally able to find his voice, he replied, "I love it. You look..."

"Beautiful, I know. Shall we continue?" Jasmine responded sweetly, giggling like a schoolgirl.

She walked over to him and knelt down to give him a deep and loving kiss. Koenma moaned into the kiss and responded kissing her back. They parted seconds later and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Before they could say anything to each other, Koenma felt someone grabbing his shoulder from behind and he let out a loud and frightened yelp fearing that it was possibly another assassin sent to kill him.

Seeing the hand, Jasmine grabbed it and wrestled the person who was currently wearing a werewolf mask to the ground. Koenma stood up and quickly ran behind Jasmine and the young demon hunter squeezed the person's hand really hard and growled, "Who the hell are you? Answer me now or I'll break your hand."

Suddenly the person wearing the werewolf mask groaned in pain and Jasmine and Koenma recognized who it was. The voice of Koashura spoke from beneath the mask, "Ouch! Jasmine let go, it's me."

Jasmine let go of his hand, "Koashura what that fuck was that about?"

Koashura sat up and removed the mask, "Kotennyo and I were just trying to play a prank on you guys."

Koenma and Jasmine glared at him. Jasmine placed her hands on her small hips, "Too bad it backfired dumbass."

The redheaded god started to snicker, "Yeah but, you should have seen your faces."

Koenma rolled his eyes, "It wasn't that funny."

"Yeah it was," said a voice behind them. Koenma and Jasmine turned around to see Kotennyo and Yusuke and Keiko who were also there looking for costumes. The former spirit detective started laughing, "Damn Pacifier Breath, I didn't think you could scream that loud."

"Shut up Yusuke."

"Oh come on, it was just a joke."

"Can it Kotennyo, you and Koashura nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought I was being attacked by another assassin."

Yusuke tried to hold in his laughter but, with little success, "Wow Koenma, you have gotten even more paranoid since I left."

"Say another word to him Urameshi or I'll open a can of Alaskan whoop ass on you." Jasmine retorted.

Yusuke was about to say something in response to her but, Keiko intervened in the nick of time, "Yusuke don't, I don't want us to get kicked out of here."

The half demon former spirit detective sighed, "Fine."

Keiko then grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him off down another row of costumes apologizing, "Sorry about him."

Jasmine gave Keiko a warm smile, "It's no problem. Enjoy your shopping Keiko."

"Right back at you Jasmine, have a nice day."

After Yusuke and Keiko left, Koenma and Jasmine shifted their attention back to Koashura and Kotennyo. The prince and the Alaskan demon hunter both narrowed their eyes at them and Koenma said, "What are we going to do with you guys?"

"Yeah, you two owe us big for your stupid prank."

Both beginning to feel guilty Koashura and Kotennyo looked at each other and back at their two best friends. Then the young goddess suggested, "After we're finished here, how about you guys can get back at us by kicking our asses at the arcade?"

Koenma and Jasmine both looked at each other with devilish smirks forming on their faces and looked back at Koashura and Kotennyo. They began to laugh and Jasmine replied, "Sure. Sounds like fun. Prepare to be annihilated."

Koenma then evilly laughed, "Oh yeah. Koashura I hope you're ready for me to wipe the floor with your long hair at air hockey again."

Koashura sighed knowing that he definitely had it coming to him, "Okay deal."

The four friends laughed and Jasmine walked back into the changing room and changed back into her Mushiori University sweatshirt, blue jeans and her purple sneakers. The rest of their costume search wound up being very successful. None of them left empty handed and they felt they were finally prepared for their upcoming Halloween party and proceeded to make their way to the arcade. After all, it was agreed that Koenma and Jasmine were allowed to get back at Koashura and Kotennyo for their silly early Halloween prank.

 **Notes:** _**The Halloween party scene will be coming in the upcoming 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter of "Musical Espionage". Stay tuned and have a happy and safe Halloween ;D**_


End file.
